A Very Densi Christmas
by Forwhateveritsworth
Summary: A collection of Christmas themed Densi drabbles. I can't guarantee they'll stay innocent - after all, Christmas is the time for giving!
1. Christmas Eve

A/N: I thought some Christmas themed Densi drabbles were in order! A Broken Woman is quite gritty, so I felt like lightening things up a little bit. I hope you enjoy.

The first drabble is called Christmas Eve :)

Christmas Eve.

Deeks grumbled as he sorted through the stack of papers that had been left for him on his desk. The joys of working as liaison officer for LAPD and NCIS meant that he had double the amount of paperwork and all his colleagues, including his incredibly smug girlfriend, had been given Christmas Eve off.

"Cheer up, Mr Deeks. I'm sure Miss Blye will have something nice waiting for you when you get home." Hetty's voice reverberated through the almost entirely empty building and Deeks couldn't help but shudder at her uncanny ability to be everywhere at once.

"Yeah, maybe burnt turkey and ice cream." Joked Deeks, but when he looked up to grin at Hetty, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Witchcraft…" He muttered to himself, before putting his head down and sorting through more files. He was determined that he was going to at least spend some of Christmas Eve with his girlfriend, even if it meant spending hours filling in paperwork nonstop and getting terrible cramp in his hand.

6 hours later, he was finally finished. He fired a quick text to Kensi letting her know he was on his way home before jumping in the car. The commute took far less time than it normally would have thanks to the fact that all the normal people in LA were holed up in their homes with their loved ones, rather than driving through the city. Deeks couldn't complain at this though and he was pretty pleased when he managed to get home ten minutes quicker than normal.

When he turned the key in the front door and opened it, he was greeted with a very beautiful sight. Kensi was waiting for him. Her makeup and hair looked absolutely flawless and she had a coy little smile playing on her lips.

"Why hello, gorgeous!" Beamed Deeks as he closed the door behind him. "What a sight to come home to." He drawled, not at all hiding his predatory gaze as he looked her up and down. Kensi may have had a full face of makeup, but she was still in her robe, he presumed age was part way through getting ready for some Christmas party somewhere.

"Hello handsome." She returned the compliment. "Good day at the office?" She teased, smirking at him through thick lashes.

He let out a wry chuckle and shook his head. "Ha ha - very funny Miss Blye. It was fine, except for being ridiculously boring and not having you there to throw pens at and annoy."

She grinned at him. "What, you mean you can't go one day without missing me?"

"It sure looks that way…" He replied, returning her grin.

"Hmm, it's just as well I've got something that will cheer you up." She teased, running the satin of her robe belt through her fingers.

Deeks noticed the movement and gulped. "Uh-huh, and what might that be?" He asked, eyes transfixed on the delicate fabric.

"Well, when I was younger, I used to get one present to open on Christmas Eve…"

She trailed off and Deeks quickly cottoned on to her naughty intentions.

"Oh yeah? That sounds like a good idea."

Kensi nodded and walked towards Deeks, placing an open mouthed kiss on the fleshy spot just below his ear lobe, before seductively whispering.

"Do you want to come and unwrap yours?" She breathed, sending goosebumps flying down his shoulders and arms. She ended her question with a gentle nip of his lobe and he inhaled sharply at the contact.

"Yes! Yes, I definitely do." He managed to croak out and with that, Kensi took his hand and led him to their bedroom. Deeks followed willingly, kicking his shoes off as he went. It looked like this was going to be a _very _merry Christmas.


	2. Perfect

A/N: The events of THAT Christmas episode.

She kissed me.

She just kissed me.

It's Christmas time and she just kissed me.

It's Christmas time and she just kissed me on a crowded ice rink in the middle of LA right in front of Sam and Callen.

She's looking up at me.

Her wide, dark eyes are gazing into my soul.

She's melting my heart like gooey chocolate.

She's grinning widely. Her cheeks are flushed and she's holding my hand.

She's mine. She's all in. She's finally mine.

She's _perfect. _


	3. Tasteless

"Seriously, Kensi? _That's_ what you want to decorate our home with?" Deeks asked as he came in behind her, making her jump. She had been blaring out Christmas songs and singing along loudly when he'd walked in from outside. He noticed straight away that she was wearing a cute little Santa hat - the very same one he vividly remembered her wearing with an entirely different, much more revealing, outfit this time last year.

She froze, arms stretched wide over her head, holding the bright blue tinsel in place above the doorway. After composing herself, she looked over her shoulder and scowled before answering. "Yes… Why, what's wrong with it?"

To her surprise, Deeks was grinning. He was up to something.

"Well, I mean nothing. It's just, it's a bit… _tacky,_ don't you think?"

Kensi's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped slightly at his words. She turned to study the tinsel before scowling back at her partner once more.

"It's tinsel." She said, pouting at her partner.

"It's _baby blue_ tinsel." Whined Deeks.

"It's meant to look like snow, Deeks." She huffed, frustrated that he was totally killing her Christmas vibe.

"Yeah I get that but, it really doesn't look like snow, does it baby? This is LA, we don't even get snow." It was a fair comment, the last time Kensi had seen snow had been last Christmas when she and Deeks had headed far North for a mini winter vacation. It definitely never snowed in LA - even more reason for snow themed Christmas decorations, thought Kensi.

There was a moment of silence while Kensi weighed up her options. With a sigh, she opted to just go with the truth.

"I like it though." She mumbled, eyes drifting towards to floor with mild embarrassment. Being partners both in and outside of work meant that Deeks knew her pretty well and she wasn't used to him judging her on her likes and dislikes.

At her confession, Deeks' grin broadened, not that Kensi saw as she was now intensely studying a scuff on the leather of her boot in an attempt to avoid eye contact.

"You like it, huh?" He asked and she heard his smirk before she looked up and saw it.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I really like it. It makes me feel Christmassy."

"You like it _sooo_ much that you want to decorate our _entire_ home with this god awful fake snow tinsel, yeah?"

"I mean, I -"

"Because if you do -" He interrupted her, "-You might want to go and look in the trunk of the Audi." He finished, jabbing his thumb backwards towards the front door.

Kensi raised an eyebrow skeptically, before brushing past him and heading towards the car. She opened the trunk and her eyes lit up with excitement as she saw three massive bags heaving with overly-bright, glittery Christmas trinkets and tinsel. There was more of the baby blue tinsel her partner despised, as well as several light up ornaments and sparkly baubles that were so bright in the LA sun, Kensi had to squint a little to get a proper look at them.

As her partner sauntered up to her, she beamed at him. "Deeks, these are -"

"Truly tasteless, I know." Deeks nodded in amusement. "But, you know what? Anything for my girl." And he wrapped her up in his arms and placed a kiss on the top of her head.


	4. Punch

**A/N: Pre Densi. I don't own them, I wish I did.**

* * *

"Kensi and Deeks, you can sort out the punch." Sam told them as he worked his way through the Christmas Party organisation list.

The pair stopped what they were doing and both snapped their heads up to face one another from across the bullpen. They shared a look that was somewhere between dread and loathing. Callen smirked at the less than subtle exchange. "Problem?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no. There's no problem." Answered Deeks quickly, returning his gaze to his suddenly very interesting and important paperwork.

"Are you sure?" Callen probed, secretly enjoying the drama that was unfolding daily between the newly partnered pair.

"Shut up Callen, he said there was no problem, okay?" Kensi snapped uncharicteristically.

"Yeah, G. There's no problem." Sam said sarcastically, giving his partner one of their trademark all-knowing looks. "Everything's just _fiiiine_."

Kensi looked around at the three men and rolled her eyes with a huff.

"God." She muttered under her breath as the three of them stared at her. "Fine, come on then, Deeks. Let's get this over with." She ordered and stormed out of the bullpen, leaving him standing behind his desk looking a tad flustered.

"I - er - wait, I have…" Deeks stuttered, unsure of how best to respond. "This can wait… Okay, uhm, yeah okay I'm coming." He called as he abandoned his desk and raced after her.

X-X-X

"Ugh I can't believe I have to sort this out with _you. _Why couldn't I do it with Nell, or Callen, or literally anyone else?" Kensi whinged. She still didn't trust Deeks and their working relationship was strained at best. It was really hard to have someone's back in the field when they insisted on acting more like a poorly trained monkey than an LAPD Detective.

"Whoa there, Princess!" Interjected Deeks, annoyance flashing across his features. "Who died and made you queen of the NCIS? Last time I checked, that title belonged to Hetty."

Kensi scoffed and rolled her eyes. God he was annoying. "No one _died. _I just don't see why I have to sort out the punch with you for this stupid Christmas party anyway. I already save your butt and have your back out in the field, why do Sam and Callen insist on making me spend even more time with you than is absolutely necessary?"

"Oh wow, thanks for that vote of confidence, Kensi." Replied Deeks drily. "You know, if you took your head out of your ass occasionally, you'll have noticed that _I _also have _your _back every day too. And I'm not sure when you saved my life exactly, but I am sure that I would save yours too if the moment called for it...even if I might actually regret it." He finished, squinting heavenwards to exaggerate his last point.

"Fine, whatever. I just don't like the way you run around playing secret agent like you're an 11 year old boy." Kensi retorted, annoyed that he did actually kind of have a point. He was a good shot and he was good with people, he'd totally have her back no matter what, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Jesus, I'm a cop - oh, and I'm a lawyer. And according to _our boss _I'm also part of this team, whether it's okay with Princess Kensi or not." Asserted Deeks, frustration building. _God this woman is infuriating _he thought as he stared unblinkingly into her eyes.

Kensi huffed and looked down at the punch ingredients in front of her, breaking away from Deeks' stare. He was daring her to retaliate with those baby blues of his and she was not going to give him the satisfaction. She had to hand it to him though - she was throwing him some real shade and he was keeping his cool way better than any other men she'd come across would have. The tiniest flicker of a smile threatened to spill from her lips, so instead of giving him the satisfaction of seeing it, she ended their disagreement with another order.

"Fine, whatever Deeks. I get it, you're a hero, you're a cop, you're charismatic and the ladies all love you. Just to let you know though, _I_ don't love you. I think you're a total ass. Now let's just get this over and done with, shall we?"

Deeks grinned widely. He knew people and he knew women. He was winning her over. It was slow progress, but it was happening. By next Christmas, he knew that the two of them would be as thick as thieves.

"Whatever you say, _partner._"


End file.
